


Too Loud.

by flowerlylov (painfuls)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Parties, idk how to tag this i hate this but i will go down w this ship, jinhyuk throws one every weekend, they're neighbors, wooseok is a nerd and he hates parties, wooseok is cute and jinhyuk smiles way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfuls/pseuds/flowerlylov
Summary: au;; Wooseok happens to be the unfortunate neighbor of Jinhyuk, who has a crazy party almost every weekend and is making it difficult for Wooseok to study or sleep or do anything, really. Wooseok gets fed up and confronts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this. still sad ab the produce last ep. more chapters r coming um

It was almost midnight on a Friday night when Wooseok decided to give up on the task that their teacher gave them the day before; something about writing an essay about what _happiness_ feels like.

_Happiness_ , he scoffs. He felt not even slightly close to happiness right now. His annoyingly popular neighbor decided to throw a party on this unfortunate Friday night. It's not much of a surprise, really. Wooseok is starting to get used to it. He didn't like it.

It has only been a few months since his college year has began, his first college year. To say he wasn't nervous at first would be a lie. But he was also excited, actually excited to get to really study Psychology. He has always been interested in this subject. Wooseok has often been called _too_ serious, _too_ silent, _too_ hardworking but is it his problem that he would rather sit and observe everything happening around him instead of engaging in useless conversations? He was, as you guessed, a quiet person.

So when he was preparing himself to read this nice book on his first friday night there and he found out that his neighbor was the type of person to always throw parties, he got upset. That night, he ended up just not reading his book and stayed on his phone playing games until the party was over. It ended at 4 a.m and Wooseok woke up the next day feeling very irritated.

He did go to parties during his highschool years with his small group of friends. However, he never really enjoyed them. He would rather stay at home and have fun with his friends instead of being forced to drink alcohol at parties just to _pretend_ to have fun. Parties are too loud and people use it as an excuse to have fun, that's what he thought. He'd rather do much more interesting things. Like finishing this task his professor gave them. He had to do a good job. Wooseok wouldn't forgive himself if he finished this year without making his parents proud of him. He was too much of a perfectionist and in his case it was not a good thing.

"So, did you do a good job on that 'Happiness' essay?" Yugyeom asked him on Monday, with a slight smirk as if telling himself _obviously he did a good job_.

They met up to drink coffee after their classes ended. Yugyeom was a friend of his, one year younger than him. It was also his first year. He has jumped one year of school because he was apparently _too smart_ , he said once while smiling jokingly, he wasn't really joking though. They met on the first day, Yugyeom looking too lost and Wooseok feeling the need to help him. He couldn't help feeling attached to this kid.

"Don't remind of that essay. Could only finish it today at 3 A.M." Wooseok said making Yugyeom raise his eyebrows, he opened his mouth to ask him why, probably but Wooseok said "my annoying ass neighbor decided to throw a party on both Friday and Saturday. Thought I would just finish it on Sunday but it took me longer than expected." He sighs.

Yugyeom laughed; "It's okay, it's just one essay. Not that big of a deal." He shrugged. "You know, I really wonder who that guy is, you're always telling me about him and his stupidly loud parties.", he smiles; "You know, hyung, parties are meant to be loud."

"Well he throws too many of these studiply loud parties", Wooseok said jokingly; "I'm telling you his parties are the loudest parties I've ever seen."

"It's not like you go to that many parties, hyung." Yugyeom joked, Wooseok hit arm playfully; "you know, you could just go talk to him."

"Hmm, should I?", Wooseok said with a finger on his lower lip, lost in his thoughts, he hummed and then said; "now tell me about what happened between you and Sana, did she dump you again?"

"She didn't dump me, hyung, why are you always saying this", Yugyeom whined.

Wooseok laughed and looked outside the window, _I really have to tell this guy to stop his parties,_ he noted to himself.

It's Friday. Wooseok has made his decision and he _is_ going to tell this guy to stop his parties. He wasn't feeling nervous since it's an easy task. However, what makes him scared is that _what if this task ends up being useless?_ He can't survive with more of these parties. He's gonna have to go somewhere else and Wooseok didn't want to leave. Wooseok knows these people, they're arrogant and won't listen to you. He hopes that this guy will actually listen to him. Exam season is close and he would rather study on his week-ends than spend the night listening to the shitty music this guy keeps playing on his parties. _Who would want to dance to that?_

He was on his way to his neighbor's house, too close to his own house. The music was too loud and Wooseok felt bad for all the other neighbors. There were people in front of it, on the street, way too drunk. Some of them were vomiting, others just wanted to go out for some fresh air. They all looked fucked up.

It's his lucky day since the second he was going to get in, someone opened the door and was about to go out. This someone, however, stopped and looked at him. He seemed surprised. Wooseok knew people were going to find him different, obviously he was wearing his glasses and a random black t-shirt and sweatpants. Who wears that at a party, right. He only came here to say two words so why would he try to dress up? He still felt uncomfortable under this guy's gaze but he saw this as an opportunity to ask him; "Um sorry, do you know the owner of this place?"

He tried to seem composed, and he did. His voice seemed normal, too blunt and composed like it has always been, too different from what is going on right now in his head.

The guy smirked and said; "well, why do you wanna know where the owner of this place is?"

He started getting closer and Wooseok didn't like it. All of this is too useless, he thought. This guy's eyes are so red and he seemed high, he probabily is. He kept approaching him with that mean look until someone came in and put an arm around his shoulders: "hey there Yohan, are you okay there, hm?", he said with a smile.

To say he looked like he didn't belong here would be understandable. Wooseok found it surprising that this guy is even friends with this Yohan, or at least he seemed to be friends with him. With a smile that big and innocent, you wouldn't think he would stick around in parties like this, too loud. He looked friendly. His friend Yohan, however, didn't look friendly and Wooseok made a mental note to never cross his path again. After a few seconds, this guy finally noticed Wooseok. His smile got even bigger, _as if that's possible_ , and apoligized for his friend's behavior. He turned around to leave with Yohan and Wooseok thought why not ask him who this damned owner of this house is.

"I'm sorry?", he asked.

"Hmm?", the guy turned around, he was still holding Yohan who seemed to be so close to passing out.

"I actually came here for the owner of this house. Do you know them?", Wooseok asked, getting too impatient,he just wanted to get back to his room.

"Hm, yes I do.", he said with a grin. That darned grin. Why does he smile so much?

He never finished his sentence and Wooseok got confused, "Yes? So who is he?"

"Why do you wanna know?"; he asked and then noticed that he might have been too harsh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well. I'm the owner of this house."; he said smiling, pointing his hand to himself, probably trying to be funny. Wooseok didn't laugh. If anything, he was even more confused; "Oh.", he frowned.

"What did you want from me?"; he said while laughing, apparently finding Wooseok funny.

"Well I, um, c-came here to...."; He was stuttering, he never stutters. Why am i stuttering, Wooseok thought to himself. He didn't expect the owner of the house to have such big cute eyes and on top of that, to actually seem _nice_. He somehow didn't want to hurt his feelings, which is really dumb.

This guy's smile widened even more; "Oh you're a cute little one, aren't you.", Wooseok got frustrated, nobody ever called him cute. He was supposed to be the boring one. "Hey, why don't you just come by tomorrow and tell me whatever you have to say. It's too loud right now and you seem to have lost your tongue.", he said jokingly, "just come in and if anyone else opens the door just say you're looking for a Lee Jinhyuk, yeah, I'll come.", he looked around, "Sorry, little fella but I have to go, see you tomorrow."

He didn't even let Wooseok say anything before leaving. When he got back to his room, he found his face red. He was blushing. _What is wrong with me,_ he asked himself while putting Netflix on his laptop. _Well, guess I won't study tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok is determined to tell Jinhyuk to stop his parties. It didn’t go as planned.

It was the next day and Wooseok couldn’t sleep the night before, ending up only getting two hours of sleep.

To say he was mad that he missed his chance to tell this Jinhyuk guy to stop his annoying parties was understandable. He didn’t understand what had happened to him the night before. He felt like he lost his tongue. Probably because he was so preoccupied by the thought of his exams. Or maybe it was because of that huge smile of Jinhyuk.

He couldn’t tell him what he wanted because he was scared of hurting his feelings which is really _dumb_ and is confusing Wooseok way too much.

Now he was determined to tell him and he got out of his room. He hoped he was really going to tell him this time. He was still wearing his joggers and he didn’t feel the need to remove his glasses and wear contacts. Wooseok hated wearing contacts, it made his eyes burn. But he sometimes felt too anxious about the way he looked and forced himself to wear them. He always felt too anxious.

Once he arrived to Jinhyuk’s house, which took him only two minutes, he noticed that everything was a mess. People were passed out in front of the house, vomit and alcohol were everywhere and red cups were thrown on the ground. Wooseok felt disgusted.

He knocked on the door and had to wait for what felt like an eternity until someone finally opened it. It was not Jinhyuk, neither was it the other guy he promised himself to never cross his path again, Yohan. This guy looked actually nice. And sober.

“Hello? Can I help you?”

He seemed to notice just now all the people passed out in front of the house and seemed annoyed.

“Ah yes, I am looking for Lee Jinhyuk?”, Wooseok asked.

“What did he do again?, he muttered under his breath, “Jinhyuk, a pretty guy is looking for you!”, he yelled.

A pretty guy? He looked nothing like a pretty guy right now with his glasses and the dark circles under his eyes.

This guy told him to enter the house and once he did, he noticed that the house looks even messier than outside. If that’s even possible.

“I am Seungwoo, by the way.”

Wooseok nodded but Seungwoo kept looking at him.

“Oh.... I am Wooseok.”

“Pretty name for a pretty boy.” Wooseok felt flustered. He was about to tell him that he was a flirty boy when someone else interfered.

“What did you do to this boy?”

It was Jinhyuk. He looked as tired as he himself felt. But unlike him, he had that hopeful look on his face.

“His face is so red what did you tell him, you flirty boy?”, he jokingly asked Seungwoo.

“My face is not red.”, Wooseok said.

“Yeah right and the earth is flat.”

“Wha-”

But then Jinhyuk hit his shoulder and flashed him that huge smile of his, “I’m joking, cute boy.”

Wooseok felt sick.

“I’ll leave you two”, Seungwoo said, flashing Jinhyuk a weird look, “I’m going to wake all these people up.”

Jinhyuk nodded and closed the door. He turned around, “So....what did you want to tell me?”

Oh. He forgot again. He panicked, I can’t tell him to stop his stupid parties like this. _What is happening to him?_

“Oh. I came to ask you if I can help clean the house with you.”

Jinhyuk’s face was as shocked as he felt. Why did I say that?

“What?”

“What?”, Wooseok knows his face is red by now.

“You want to help clean the house?”, a smile is starting to form on Jinhyuk’s face, “Is that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?”

“Um. Yeah?”

Jinhyuk chuckled and Wooseok wanted the earth to swallow him.

“You’re a weird boy. By the way, what’s your name I keep calling you cute boy in my head.”

Who calls anyone anything in their head? Also, cute boy? Wooseok hated that he actually liked being called that way but he tried not to show it as he said with the coldest voice he could manage; “My name is Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.”

“Okay Wooseok, you’re a weird boy and I don’t know what you keep wanting to tell me but I'd gladly accept some help with cleaning the house. Are you free today?”

No. “Yes.”

Wooseok didn’t understand himself, he didn’t want to stay and he had to study for his exams but he forgot everything because Jinhyuk’s face lit up and he seemed really happy with his response and in that moment Wooseok didn’t really care about his exams anymore.

Wooseok spent the entire day helping Jinhyuk out. Cleaning everything. Some guys would sometimes interfere and help them out but most of the time it was just the two of them.

Wooseok noticed that Jinhyuk loves joking around. He would tell a joke every two minutes and even though Wooseok would have normally gotten annoyed, he found it quite endearing. His jokes made him smile way too much.

He was also very forward and would ask Wooseok questions about everything happening in his life. Wooseok found himself talking about his life very easily. Jinhyuk kept looking at him with a curious face, seeming to actually want to know about his life.

He felt at ease with him. Comfortable.

Even when he fell because he slipped on some alcohol on the ground, instead of feeling embarrassed like he usually would, he found himself actually laughing with Jinhyuk.

After hours of cleaning the house, Jinhyuk said; “Well, today was fun. I’d say my favorite moment is when you fell.”

Wooseok smiled; “Mine was when you found a bottle and thought there was water in it but it turned out to be vomit”

“Asshole”, Jinhyuk laughed. Wooseok smiled.

So it was over. They cleaned the house and Wooseok felt like it was his time to leave. But just then Jinhyuk looked at him, quite shyly and so unlike him and asked him; “Hey you want to go drink bubble tea with me?”

Wooseok was confused and Jinhyuk seemed to have noticed it because he quickly said, “You know, to thank you for helping me out today. Also maybe for you to finally tell me that secret thing.”, he winked.

Wooseok thought about it, maybe he could study for his exams tomorrow. He looked up and found Jinhyuk looking at him with hopeful, big eyes and Wooseok didn’t understand why he was even hopeful.

“Okay.”,he said. “Why bubble tea?”

“It’s my favorite drink.”, he said, “Why? You don’t like it? We could go somewhere else if you want.”

Wooseok smiled, “No no, I like it.”

It’s also my favorite drink, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still very much sad that weishin didn’t make it together and this is the only way i can pretend it never happened


	3. Chapter 3

“So what’s your favorite one?”

“Pearl Milk Tea.”

“A classic”, Jinhyuk said with a thumbs up.

“It’s just too good”, Wooseok shrugged, “What are you gonna get?”

“I’ll get the Matcha Milk Tea one.”

“Good choice.”

Wooseok usually had a hard time choosing between the pearl milk tea and the matcha milk tea one.

After placing their order and waiting for it to arrive, they found an empty seat.

“Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had bubble tea”, Jinhyuk said excitedly actually clapping his hands. Wooseok thought he was a weird boy. He also reminded him of an excited kid and he found it kind of endearing.

They drank their bubble tea and started talking about their lives, about everything actually. Wooseok didn’t feel at ease at first but he found himself slowly opening up. Actually smiling more than he usually did.

As expected, Jinhyuk loved to talk. He kept talking and joking around and Wooseok found himself being interested in everything he said.

“So.....why did you decide to study Psychology?”, Jinhyuk asked him once he finished his bubble tea.

“Oh.”, Wooseoo thought about it for a second and then smiled, “Both of my parents studied Psychology so I kind of found myself growing up with it, it sort of naturally grew in me. Studying and analyzing people is so interesting, you know?”, he said with sparkling eyes, “some people deem Psychology as boring but I find it interesting, really.”

He felt like he was starting to talk way too much and felt embarrassed but just as he looked up, he was surprised to find Jinhyuk looking at him with an endearing look. A look that scared him. “You know, you’re even cuter when you talk about the things you love.”

Wooseok felt himself getting red, “Don’t get the Seungwoo flirty disease.”

Jinhyuk laughed, he laughed heartily and way too loudly but Wooseok found himself laughing as well, without even knowing why. They kept laughing for what felt like an hour, both ending up tearing up.

“You can be funny sometimes”; Jinhyuk said still laughing. Wooseok didn’t understand what he said that made Jinhyuk laugh like this but he’s glad he said it.

“What do you mean? I’m always funny.”

“You’re the one that has been laughing at all my jokes today.”

“You must have been with the wrong person because I have not laughed once.”

“Asshole”, Jinhyuk laughed. Wooseok smiled.

They found themselves looking at each other for a long time without saying anything, not really knowing why until Jinhyuk said, “We should leave it’s getting late.”

He seemed sad. As if he didn’t want to leave. Wooseok didn’t want to leave.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to accompagne you?”, Wooseok suddenly asked.

“Silly boy, you’re my neighbor.”

“How did you know?”, Wooseok asked, surprised. He never told him they were neighbors.

Jinhyuk’s ears became red; “Well.....I, um, saw you once getting in your house. Just recognized you.”

After dropping Jinhyuk off in his house, Wooseok went back to his own house. Why he felt sad, he didn’t know. He just knew he kind of wanted to see this boy again and he couldn’t create another excuse to see him again.

Jinhyuk was laying down on his bed when Seungwoo decided it was the best time to come in.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Are you okay? You don’t seem okay.”

Sigh. Seungwoo and his ability to know how anyone was feeling just by looking at them. He didn’t know what this feeling was, he just knows Wooseok is cute. Very cute. And he wouldn’t mind seeing him again.

“It’s that guy, isn’t it?”

“No!”, he yelled and Seungwoo gave him _that_ look, “Yes?” he sighed, “I don’t know, Hyung it's all so weird.”

“It’s feelings, Jinhyuk.”

“Yeah but I barely even know him.”

“Did you enjoy today?”

“Yes? I really laughed a lot, Hyung, for the first time in a while. Even if they’re not, you know, _feelings_ , I know I want to see him again, be his friend, you know?”

“Okay.....if you know that why do you seem so confused?”

“Well, does he even want to be my friend?”

“You silly boy of course he wants to be your friend, who wouldn’t want to be your friend?”

Everyone.

“So, are you suggesting me to go talk to him?”

“Yes? Just do it! Who knows someday you could become more than friends.”;he winked.

“Hyung, we just met.”

“You never know. I mean look at what happened between me and Byungchan. We hated each other at first.”;he smiled at the memory.

Ah, yes. Seungwoo and his Byungchan weird love story.

“Nah. With that face of his I bet he’s already dating someone. I bet he got all the guys —or girls he wants”; the realization hit him and he panicked; “Hyung! What if he doesn’t like guys?”

Seungwoo laughed; “Damn, so you really want him that badly.” He ignores Jinhyuk’s little “no!”; “Like I said, you never know. Just talk to him.”

A week has passed and there’s no sign of Wooseok. Probably because Jinhyuk didn’t know how to _approach_ him. Also he didn’t really have time to think about it with the upcoming exams.

He studied Economics. Yes, looks very much different from his image but ever since Wooseok gave him that speech about how much he liked Psychology, Jinhyuk found himself caring more about Economics than he usually would have.

His parents forced him to do it. He hated it but Wooseok’s speech made it a little bit more bearable. It was the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about it and how he actually seemed happy. Finding someone who actually cares is endearing. And that made him want to also do something he loves, that is making his parents proud.

That’s why, one week later, he was walking through a library next to his house, a library he loved going in, he found it so comfortable. He’d come here when he wants to ignore the world, to take a break from the person he pretends to always be.

However this time, he found him, pretty Wooseok, sitting there with books, too many books, all around him. He had his finger on his lower lip and seemed very concentrated. _Cute_ , he thought.

He was going to leave him there until he remembered Seungwoo’s words, “Talk to him.”

He took a breath. Jesus, why was he so nervous?

He blurted out a “Hi.” which took Wooseok off guard and made him push half of his books ending up all falling to the ground.

“Oh fuck”, Wooseok muttered under his breath and quickly went to grab the books on the ground, everyone was looking at him with that weird look and Jinhyuk felt bad and quickly helped him, he then sat in front of him.

“Hi?”, Wooseok said unsure of himself.

“Sorry for surprising you like that.”he felt embarrassed, “And for, um, embarrassing you like that.”

Suddenly, Wooseok’s unsure cold eyes turned into warm ones and Jinhyuk found it mesmerizing, how he seemed to slowly open up to him, step by step. He could stare at his eyes all day.

“It’s okay. I, um, get scared easily.”

“Oh. I noticed,” he said smiling ironically.

“Shut up”; Wooseok laughed.

“So, you go to this library too?”

“Yeah. You too?”

“Obviously since I’m here, dummy.” Wooseok smiled, a hand covering his mouth.

_God, he’s so cute._

“I didn’t expect you to like it here. Wait I forgot to ask you, what do you study?”, Wooseok asked looking interested, curious.

Jinhyuk just remembered that he didn’t tell him what he studied when they had the bubble teas, he felt too embarrassed after the way Wooseok kept on about his love for Psychology and quickly changed the subject.

People didn’t usually get interested in him, only ever treating Jinhyuk like an object who was only useful to tell jokes, to throw parties. He liked it that Wooseok was actually interested in him.

“Um. I’m studying economics.”

Wooseok’s mouth opened comically, he looked shocked and his eyes were so wide — so cutely wide and that made Jinhyuk laugh, maybe way too loudly because everyone shushed him right away. He and Wooseok apologized once again.

Wooseok turned to him, “Wow, I didn’t expect you to....”

“Yeah I know I don’t really have the face for it.”

Wooseok suddenly panicked, Jinhyuk thought something wrong was going on with him until he said with an anxious voice; “I’m sorry if I offended you. I didn’t mean to. Just...surprised.”

_God, how can a person be so cute?_ ; “It’s okay dummy. You didn’t offend me.”

Wooseok looked reassured and Jinhyuk couldn’t contain himself anymore, “has anyone else ever told you that you were cute.”

Wooseok looked down at his books not knowing what to say. He looked actually happy with his remark and tried to hide his smile. 

“Yes. You always do it.”

“Only me?”

“Only you”,he sighed and looked at him shyly, he then added, “You want to study with me?”

Jinhyuk’s face lit up, he was scared he was going to have to leave but Wooseok’s question made him happy. Way too happy, in a strange way.

The little boy seemed anxious again.

“Yeah, of course.”, Jinhyuk said and this time it’s Wooseok’s face that lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... tell me ur thoughts id really love to hear them!!!! loving weishin way too much


	4. Chapter 4

“You look dead.” Jinhyuk said meeting Wooseok up at the library.

“I am.” 

Wooseok has been studying non-stop for his upcoming exams to the point where sleep isn’t even the number one on his list anymore. Even food isn’t comforting him anymore and he’s a big food lover.

“You should sleep, Wooseokie.”

Wooseokie.

Wooseok and Jinhyuk have been meeting up in the library for weeks to study for their exams. They didn’t even plan for it, always just happening to be together here at the same time, coincidentally and then it became kind of a routine. 

Wooseok thinks he would have gone insane if he didn’t meet Jinhyuk in the library, spending time with him always removed a bit of the stress he’s been feeling all this time.

“You don't look that fine either, Jinhyuk.”

“Well, you gave me the nerd Wooseok decease and now I also want to do well in my exams.”

“I’m not a nerd!” Jinhyuk gave him that look. “Okay, yes maybe I am but it’s not a bad thing. Who wouldn’t want to do well on their exams?”

Jinhyuk shrugged his shoulders and agreed. “Why do you want to do well that much?” He pulled out his books.

Wooseok sighs, putting his pen down, “My parents went through a lot ever since my brother passed away.” Jinhyuk paused. “Don’t look at me like that, I'm fine. I just want to make them proud. They deserve it after everything they went through.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Wooseok, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Wooseok smiled sadly. “I learnt to live with it.”

“Well, then we better start studying to make your parents proud!” Jinhyuk gave him a thumbs up and Wooseok smiled

“Let’s do it!”

And it went on for weeks until the exam season started which made them see each other less and less everyday. Until finally, their exams have come to an end on a Friday afternoon. While going home, Wooseok’s phone started ringing. 

Unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Wooseokie?”

“Jinhyuk?”

“Yes, it’s me dummy.”

He was going to ask him how he got his number when Jinhyuk said; “Let’s meet up. I missed seeing your pretty face.”

Wooseok blushed. He forgot Jinhyuk’s flirty Seungwoo disease; why do I get so easily affected by him? 

He missed seeing me. The realization hit him, he hasn’t seen in him in what felt like an eternity and Wooseok was actually excited to see him again, talk to him again like they used to do before — all these exams. He also wanted to know how well Jinhyuk did. 

“Okay. Where?”

“I am waiting in front of your house.”

“I’m very close.”

“Okay then hurry up, Dummy.” Jinhyuk laughed.

“Okay.” Wooseok was breathless. He really missed Jinhyuk.

Once he arrived at his house, he found Jinhyuk sitting on the stairs. Once he saw him, his face lit up and he stood up.

“Wooseok!” He was smiling and Wooseok couldn’t help himself from smiling too. “Come here I missed you.” He opened his arms and Wooseok was confused. Does he want me to hug him?

Wooseok wasn’t really a hugger, he found hugs too awkward and he wasn’t really fond of skinship. Jinhyuk however, seemed to love skinship, sometimes holding his hands and acting like it’s something normal. Wooseok’s heart always beats too fast during those moments. Jinhyuk however always seemed composed. 

Despite this he found himself walking up -too fast to Jinhyuk’s open arms and snuggled against his chest. Jinhyuk sighed contentedly and patted his head, his arms so easily wrapped around Wooseok’s waist. 

Wooseok always found Jinhyuk too big but Jinhyuk once told him when they were studying at a very late hour in the Library that he was just too little. “I am not.” Wooseok has replied with a pout.

The hug felt like it lasted for hours but Wooseok didn’t mind. He needed it after all the stress he just went through. Jinhyuk looked like he needed it too, sighing while holding him.

“So, how did you do in your exams?” Wooseok was the first one to break the comfortable silence that has been going on.

“Surprisingly not that bad.” Jinhyuk said smiling.

“Really?” Wooseok smiled, “I’m happy for you, I really thought you were stupid.”

Jinhyuk hit his shoulder, “Shut up.” They both laughed. “How did it go for you?”

“Hm.” Wooseok hugged him tighter. “It went fine.”

“Really? I hope your parents will be proud.”

“I hope too.” 

He remembers.

Later that day they went to a restaurant. Jinhyuk insisted on paying for the food, telling Wooseok he deserved it after all his hard work. Wooseok kept telling him that he deserved it too but Jinhyuk pretended he didn’t hear him. Once they placed their order and found a nice seat, Wooseok realised that today was Friday and that Fridays were supposed to be Jinhyuk’s party nights. That’s why he asked him; “why didn’t you throw a party today?”

“Hm?” Jinhyuk looked down, for a second he looked sad and Wooseok was confused. “Didn’t want to throw one.”

Wooseok raised his eyebrows, “Why?”

“Well. I’d rather spend time with you.”

“Oh.” A small smile he couldn’t control crept its way onto Wooseok’s face. “Thanks?”

“Oh shut up. You really like getting compliments, huh?”

“Just surprised. Thought you loved throwing parties.”

“To tell you the truth. I never did.”

“Really?”

“Hmmm, yes.” But he didn’t say anything further about it and changed the subject. 

They spent the night eating their food, Wooseok ordered spaghetti and Jinhyuk obviously insisted on replaying the famous Lady and The Tramp spaghetti kiss that Wooseok declined while laughing a bit too much— and Jinhyuk ordered a pizza.

They kept on talking about everything and nothing. At sometime, Wooseok found himself talking about his brother, he kept on rambling on how close they were, on how blue was his favorite colour and how he was so obsessed with it he insisted on buying everything in that damned color. The whole time, Jinhyuk just sat there looking at him with an understanding look, nodding every once in a while to tell him yes I am listening, you’re not alone. 

Jinhyuk found himself talking about how he has always hated parties and how he always threw them to fit his crazy funny image. He talked about how he hated that image of his so much and Wooseok was very surprised to hear that, about how he hates the things society forces him to do. How his parents keep on forcing him to study something he doesn’t even like. How his friend only call for him when they need him to play the funny clown. The whole time, Wooseok just say there looking at him with an understanding look, nodding every once in a while. 

“I just hate it, you know, I wish they saw me for more than the funny Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok nodded and slowly held his hand, for the first time initiating skinship. “I don’t see you as the funny Jinhyuk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Wooseok nodded. Jinhyuk kept looking at their intertwined fingers. “You’re so much more than that, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk looked at him with a strange look, surprising and endearing, happy. “You too, Wooseokie.”

On their way back home, as Jinhyuk was rambling on how Frozen was the best Disney movie, Wooseok felt it. That strange feeling of slowly falling in love.

Once they arrived at his house, Wooseok didn’t want to let go of Jinhyuk yet. “Want to come inside?”

“Our date wasn’t enough satisfying?”, Jinhyuk asked with a sly smile. 

Date? Wooseok felt himself getting red and looked down. He looked up when hearing Jinhyuk’s laugh. His too loud laugh. “Relax dummy, I was just joking.” He looked like he didn’t mean it, “you really get frustrated fast huh?”

“Shut up. You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine either.”

“I asked my question first!” He really didn’t want to answer his question. A date? Was all this a date? Was Jinhyuk perhaps also slowly falling in love with him? The idea made Wooseok too happy. Nono. Wooseok shook his head. He doesn’t love me like that. Did he say that to be funny again? He hated it. Hated how Jinhyuk makes his heart beat a little bit faster whenever he says things like that. Making him even more confused.

He never fell in love. Not really. He had one night stands and he also had dated before but he never quite felt this comfortable with anyone, ever and Wooseok doesn’t know what to do with this information. He’s usually a controlled person but this time he feels like all the control is slipping through him. 

“Okay. I’ll come in”, Jinhyuk said a strange look on his face. A disappointed look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again let me know what you thought of this chapter ^____^


End file.
